


Radiant Warmth

by sashajmes



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:20:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22039942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sashajmes/pseuds/sashajmes
Summary: What the Girlfriends have a soft first kiss, as per the prompt for the TMA Femslash week (2019.5)! The Admiral is there.
Relationships: Georgie Barker & Melanie King, Georgie Barker/Melanie King
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24
Collections: The Magnus Archives Femslash Week 2019.5





	Radiant Warmth

Sometimes, she could forget the double-edged sword of not feeling fear, but other times, where fear should be, Georgie could feel the hole. She'd be the first to admit, at first she spent far too long trying to work out where fear ended and other emotions began. When did fear become concern? Emotions normally lined with fear felt different, and she spent time thinking about that, too. 

There was something, though, when her mind drifted back to Melanie (and her mind drifted back to Melanie a lot...). She didn't like what was happening, how she was feeling, the lack of control she had over herself. Georgie set her keys down in the bowl, glancing into the dark living room, though she can hear the gentle chatter of Melanie sweet talking The Admiral. Jon isn't there anymore, but the image of him, eyes frantic and full of something he couldn't quite explain, tired and out of control on her sofa was still there when she blinked. Fear, or lack of it, aside, she didn't want Melanie to feel that helpless. 

"Traitor." There's no malice in her tone as Georgie shuffled her coat off her arms and stepped past the living room, into the warm light of the kitchen. Melanie looked up, but the Admiral kept his attention on making sure Melanie's hand continued to scratch behind his ears. 

"Who?"

"Both of you, actually!" With her coat off and slipped onto the back of the nearest chair, Georgie rolled her eyes at Melanie, leaning in to press a kiss to the Admiral's head, then turning only slightly to press a kiss to Melanie's cheek. 

Melanie stopped breathing, stopped moving, stopped scratching the Admiral's ears. The only thing she didn't stop doing was think. Her mind was racing, though she knew it shouldn't be. Casual affection was easy with Georgie, and hardly unexpected. Why was she caught so off-guard today? Maybe it was because Georgie had frozen, too. She'd pulled away, but not far enough for their personal space to be their own again, warm brown eyes combing Melanie's expression. Something about this had stepped over a boundary, despite its seemingly unintrusive manner. 

Before either of the women could address it, though, the Admiral slipped his face between them, purring loudly. Georgie laughed and Melanie relaxed, though Melanie wondered if there was something lost. The moment passed them by and they slipped into the familiar conversation that came with their evenings. 

The tense moment hadn't escaped their thoughts, but it had settled further back in Georgie's mind than Melanie's. They ate, they picked the movie for the evening (ignored in favour of a heated discussion about microphones), they decided that Melanie shouldn't make her way home now, it's far too late (though the last Tube didn't leave for hours).

"I could pass out right here, right now." Melanie had been having some trouble sleeping, which was to be expected, and Georgie was just glad that she was comfortable, even if she didn't fully believe her. 

"You'll have to fight the Admiral for his spot." He seemed to emphasise Georgie's words by leaping up onto the sofa, padding onto Melanie's stomach and settling down immediately. 

"I can take him." Melanie almost had laughter in her voice. 

"Oh, yeah? And what if I were to try?" Georgie shifted from her spot on the floor, gently resting her knee on the sofa cushion, just beside Melanie's waist. 

"Try what?" Her words were a little heavier now, a sudden awareness of Georgie's casual touch. Was the air suddenly thicker with that awareness? Or was it the fact that Georgie was squeezing herself next to Melanie, the two all but wrapped around each other, and their faces closer than before. 

"I was going to say something about taking your spot..." Hearing Georgie's voice so quiet was thrilling, but mostly Melanie just wanted her to finish her thought. "But I want to try something else, now." 

Melanie's eyes were closed before Georgie's lips met hers, soft and a little more intense than Melanie had been thinking they would be. Or maybe the intensity was coming from her, leaning up to meet her. It didn't matter: the daydreams of kissing Georgie had turned into reality and she wasn't pulling away from her. First, Melanie smiled, and Georgie felt the curve of her lips. Then, Melanie started laughing, and the tension, all the tension she'd been feeling that evening, slipped off her shoulders and she fell back into the sofa cushions. 

"Still comfy?" When Melanie opened her eyes, she saw that Georgie hadn't yet, though there was a curve to her lips. Melanie hooked her arm over Georgie's waist, pulling her a little closer. 

"Enough to pass out, right here, right now." 

The Admiral purred loudly on her stomach, making a point.


End file.
